


Guess Who Isn't Dead, Bitches

by memesf0r0ne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I don't know, Why Did I Write This?, and now.., it started out as Reysma, will I finish this? probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesf0r0ne/pseuds/memesf0r0ne
Summary: ??





	Guess Who Isn't Dead, Bitches

“Go! Go over there, cover―  _ kark! _ ” Rey shouted, knocking down a battle droid and then switching her staff to one hand so she could proceed by shooting it repeatedly. “Poe, can you hear me? Cover the Captain!”

When she didn’t receive a response, Rey went and used her staff to knock battle droids out of her path. She tossed a blaster to Finn, who caught it in his unoccupied hand. He now wielded two blasters. Since she was freed up in one hand, she pulled out her lightsaber, throwing her staff like a javelin. Rey used the Force to guide it to a crevice, where she’d be able to find it again, before igniting her lightsaber and blocking bullets before cutting a good amount of droids in half.

“I thought they didn’t use these anymore?”

“Yeah, well, the First Order lost almost as much as us!” Finn responded, having to raise his voice over the bullets.

“They can barely do anything! Why bother?”

Finn shrugged, and then, via intercom, Poe said, “To slow us down! They’re a bit more advanced than the old ones, too.”

“Oh, so now you can hear me?” Rey asked Poe, not completely serious, but not about to let it go, either.

“Guys,” said Finn, interrupting Poe’s response, “am I seeing things?”

“The battle droids are gone and we  _ are _ being inundated by stormtroopers, if that’s what you’re asking,” Rey confirmed.

“No, no... _ look _ ,” Finn implored them. Rey and Poe looked beyond the stormtroopers, and saw a person in a stormtrooper uniform, with a more chrome finish.

“Phasma,” Rey whispered.

If that wasn’t surprising enough, Phasma took her helmet off. Rey stumbled back, nearly letting down her guard. A bullet grazed her thigh, and then she leapt back into action. She sliced and diced the stormtroopers, feeling very nearly guilty. Finn looked slightly nauseous.

“Rey. The scavenger.”

Rey’s head snapped up, and Phasma grinned unpleasantly.

“Your reputation precedes you.”


End file.
